inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Shuu
Anime screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Shuu greeting IEGOCS8 HQ.png|Shuu greeting Raimon. Shuu saying Wandaba is a bear IEGOCS8 HQ.png|Shuu asking if Wonderbot is a bear. Shuu silent IEGOCS8 HQ.png|Shuu not responding to Tenma's question. Shuu saying they can train again IEGOCS8 HQ.png|Shuu saying they can practice at the forest again. Shuu Teaching Raimon How To Use Keshin Armed CS 8 HQ.png|Shuu teaching Raimon how to use Keshin Armed.. Fei and Shuu sensing an incoming shoot IEGOCS8 HQ.png|Fei and Shuu sensing an incoming shoot. Fei and Shuu stopping the ball CS 8 HQ.png|Shuu and Fei stopping Einamu's shoot. Shuu asking for Mixi Max CS8 HQ.png|Shuu asking Wonderbot to Mixi Max his aura with Tenma. Shuu exhausted IEGOCS8 HQ.png|Shuu exhausted after the Mixi Max. Shuu farewell IEGOCS8 HQ.png|Shuu saying farewell to Tenma and the others. Movies Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Shuu releasing his aura IE Go Movie HQ.png|Shuu's aura showing stillness. Shuu watching the match IE Go Movie HQ.png|Shuu watching Unlimited Shining and Raimon's match. Shuu appearing in front of Raimon IE GO Movie HQ.png|Shuu finally appearing in front of Raimon. Shuu saying Raimon's soccer is weak IE Go Movie HQ.png|Shuu saying Raimon's 'soccer' is lousy. Shuu lets have a match IE Go Movie HQ.png|Shuu proposing a match to enable Raimon to practice in their forest. Shuu playing in Ancient Dark IE Go Movie HQ.png|Shuu easily copping up with Tenma in the match. Shuu interested in Raimon IE GO Movie HQ.png|Shuu interested in Raimon, especially at Tenma. Shuu arriving through a rope IE Go Movie HQ.png|Shuu arriving skillfully with a rope passing the sky. Shuu thumbs up IE Go Movie HQ.png|Shuu giving a thumbs up for Tenma's success on his training. Shuu telling about a story IE GO Movie HQ.png|Shuu telling a story about a girl sacrificed due to some old customs. Shuu's eyes glowing with his aura IEGO Movie HQ.png|Shuu's eyes glowing with the same color as his aura. Shuu releasing his power IEGO Movie HQ.png|"Should I release my full power?" Shuu and light IEGO Movie HQ.png|Tenma's light reaching Shuu. Shuu smiling soccer IEGO Movie HQ.png|Shuu hoping to see soccer 'smiling'. Tenma and Shuu in GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shuu and Tenma playing their best. Shuu enjoying soccer IE Go Movie HQ.png|Shuu enjoying the match. Shuu saying sorry to Tenma IE GO Movie HQ.png|Shuu apologizing to Tenma. Shuu saying he enjoyed the match IE GO Movie HQ.png|Shuu saying he had fun playing with Tenma. Shuu disappearing IE GO movie HQ.png|Shuu disappearing. Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match Shuu's introduction CJDM.png|Shuu's introduction. Shuu being blocked CJDM.png|Shuu getting blocked by Fudou. TCG Chrono Stone Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 4dan Raimei IG-10-025.PNG|IG-10-025 Galaxy Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 1dan Sekai Ni Habatake!! Shinsei Inazuma Japan! IG-14-074.PNG|IG-14-074 IG-14-084.PNG|IG-14-084 IG-14-091.PNG|IG-14-091 Galaxy Hen Kakuchou Pack 2dan Uchuu de Kagayake! Earth Eleven!! IG-15-047.PNG|IG-15-047 IG-15-075.PNG|IG-15-075 Galaxy Hen Kakuchou Pack 4dan Shijou Saikyou! Inazuma Best Eleven!! IG-17-034.PNG|IG-17-034 Misc. IG-04-002.jpg|IG-04-002 IG-04-015.png|IG-04-015 IG-04-022.png|IG-04-022 IG-04-030.png|IG-04-030 IG-07-034.png|IG-07-034 IG-07-042.png|IG-07-042 IGS-07-010.png|IGS-07-010 IG-11-097.jpg|IG-11-097 IG-A4-003B.jpg|IG-A4-003B IG-P3-017B.jpg|IG-P3-017B AC card AS03-CP3.png|AS03-CP3. AS03-29.png|AS03-29. Others Shuu's designs Galaxy DVD.png|Shuu's previous and current designs shown in the DVD from the preordered Galaxy game.